


Adaptation (Evolution IV)

by Abydosorphan



Series: Evolution Series [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-31
Updated: 2004-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um... Hey there, Dad... she's having a baby...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptation (Evolution IV)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N from Abydosorphan: Thanks to Dee and Aud for everything, you guys are the best. Also, loads of thanks to Divine Joker for letting me join in on the fun – bet you didn't think the road would be this long either. Thanks to everyone who has given us feedback on this growing project. I'd love to answer each one individually, but there's just so much… I will try and hopefully I'll catch everyone. Lastly, thanks to all of the little… pushers… from my chats, you're all wonderful and I luv ya.
> 
> A/N from DJ: This just goes to show that I'll bend to the whim of the reader. I wasn't expecting anything after Missing Link and then Abydosorphan came to me and said, "You know, I've been thinking..." It all went to hell in a hand basket from there. Thanks to those who are not avid readers of this. Thanks to Abydosorphan (cause Lord knows, this really wouldn't be anywhere with you) and to Venom... as soon as I find her again.

Three days in a row.

Three.

Well, technically, it was three nights in a row.

But still, three.

Feeling the comforting weight of his arm draped around her waist, Sam stretched like a cat. She groaned as she felt her muscles clench and then relax, turning her body even more lethargic in the early morning light. As she settled down again under the comforter, she felt Jack's hands twist into her tank top and then begin a tender journey around her stomach.

His lips found the small spot of her neck just below her ear and he lightly nipped it, causing her to smile. "Good morning, Jack."

"A very good morning…" he whispered, his words getting lost in her hair as his nose and lips caressed the back of her neck. The goose bumps that rose under his touch had become a common occurrence, and she rolled over in his embrace to face him.

Her hand went to his face, tracing a gentle line from the center of his forehead down across his cheek. "I wish I could wake up like this every morning."

His head leaned down and he kissed her gently, slowly, "Unfortunately, this is our last morning together for a few days." He nuzzled her, kissing and nipping her neck while his hand drifted beneath her tank top. "Let's make it last."

She fell easily into his kisses; her mouth matching his in their battle. The languorous morning worked its way through her veins and clouded her mind with its pleasure. She hummed in contentment in the back of her throat and then caught her breath as his hand rose further under the fabric and lightly teased the tender skin just below her breast.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

His murmur vibrated along her jaw as he traveled to her ear and proceeded to melt her further into the comforter. Her arms wove their way together above her head as he shifted position and nestled above her. She felt herself being washed away on the stream of his loving and could have easily disappeared into it for the morning, if she didn't have to do something.

What did she have to do?

Something important, she was sure.

What day was it again?

His lips made their way to the hollow of her throat as his hand ventured a little further north. The soft, contented sigh that she released did nothing less than urge him on.

Yesterday had been their last day on duty for the next five, they had a long weekend and were due to report back next Wednesday. That made yesterday Thursday.

Her hands looped under his arms holding him to her, her fingers tracing shaped across the rippled muscles of his back.

Yesterday, was Thursday that made today Friday. Friday. What was she supposed to do on Friday?

Holy Hannah!

"Dad!"

Sighs stopped. Movements stopped; and Sam was sure that even her heart stopped before she felt an amazing heat flush her face at the look that Jack threw at her.

"Not really what I'm wanting to hear at the moment, Sam." He drawled with a curious line etched down the middle of his forehead.

Sam sputtered an apology as she gently pushed Jack off of her and leapt from the bed, making her way to the bathroom. The clock told her that she had two and a half hours. On her way, she grabbed some civvies that she could wear to the base.

"I've gotta go meet Dad, Jack." She called to him as she turned on the tap. She could still feel the lingering pleasure from that morning's wake-up call, but thought that being late picking her father up would be less forgivable than making up for lost opportunities later.

The heat of the steaming water pounded into her over sensitized flesh and she honestly swore she'd never been more relaxed in her life than she had in the past two days. Still, it wound up being one of the quickest showers of her life.

Toweling off, she grabbed the clothes she'd brought in with her and threw them on before rushing back out into her bedroom.

Jack was sitting at the foot of her bed, tying his shoes. She went to walk by him, grabbing a few other things she would need on the way, but as she did he reached up and grasped her wrist, turning her to face him.

"Hey, relax, okay?"

She tried to smile confidently, but she knew it didn't reach her eyes.

Gently, he tugged her down so she sat lightly on his knee. "We're gonna be okay, ya know." He pulled her close for a soft kiss. "Promise."

"I know," she said, kissing him back. "But it's Dad, you know? I've never wanted anything more than to make him proud of me, and while I want this baby regardless of what he thinks… I'm just worried."

She leaned her forehead against his temple and felt his jaw tense for a moment before he spoke.

"You're father is proud of you, Sam. How could he not be?" He moved slightly and wrapped his arms more securely about her.

It was rhetorical and they sat silent for a moment before Sam made her way off of his knee. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, casting Jack a glance.

"You coming for supper?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he grinned playfully, before shooing her out the door. "Don't be late with Dad."

She smiled lovingly at him as she left, only wishing she could share his sense of calm. Knowing that deep down he must feel anything but, she wondered how he could put on the air so well.

The drive to the mountain was as nerve wracking as she had expected. By the time she got there she felt as though she were ready to jump out of her skin at the slightest word.

She'd faced Goa'uld. She'd faced Replicators. She'd faced countless other unknown, unnamed, and downright terrifying things in the past six or seven years; but nothing struck fear in her more than her father.

How could she tell him?

Telling him that she was pregnant was going to be hard enough. Telling him, especially with him being kind-of-former military-turned-Tok'ra, that Jack – her CO – was the child's father, was going to be devastating.

Gripping both hands to the steering wheel, she parked the car and gently thumped her head into the wheel. Somehow she knew he would blow up at Jack… and inevitably, the term 'my little girl' would get thrown. Could her life get anymore clichéd?

She didn't doubt it.

After all, this was Jack O'Neill and her father she was thinking about.

Taking a deep breath she left the vehicle and moved into the mountain, caught in her own thoughts. Absently, she greeted everyone that passed by, quickly dismissing Siler; telling him to work the problem out on his own, as she was only there to pick up her father before she left again. He looked slightly rejected, but nodded his acceptance and she turned on her heel before he could move away.

"Good morning, Major."

General Hammond was already standing in the control room, checking over the night's reports. He cast a gentle smile at her and waited for her answer.

"Morning, sir. How are you?"

"I'm good. Tessa's got a play tonight," he grinned, his tender love for his granddaughter evident in his eyes.

Instinctively, Sam's hand felt her stomach.

"That's wonderful, sir. Tell her to 'break a leg'." She smiled shyly, not quite meeting his gaze.

"I'll do that. Excited about the time with your father, Major?"

If he'd noticed anything unusual in her behavior he wasn't letting on just yet. "Yes, Sir. It's so seldom we get to spend any real time together anymore."

The wormhole engaged and Sam found her hand drifting to her stomach again, feeling the knot form there. Taking a deep breath, and nodding to General Hammond, she headed down to the Gate Room. One way or the other this day had to come, she might as well get it over with before it was more than obvious.

Like a mountain growing out of her stomach.

And then, in a flash of emotional sappiness, she had a picture of Jack bringing her a drink while she sat in the Laz-y-Boy reading a book. She saw the sinking sun behind her, the swell of the child in her abdomen and the smile of awe that seemed to be perpetually upon the face of her lover the past few days.

She shook her head, smiling as she descended the stairs and entered the 'gate room just as the chevrons began making their rounds.

But how would Jacob take having a new grandchild? Her brow furrowed minutely and she pursed her lips.

"Chevron 3… locked," she heard over the speakers.

Her stomach flipped. Maybe she should chicken out, call Jack on the way back to the house and discretely tell him the plans were off for the night. She could wait till her results had been confirmed, after all Janet hadn't picked anything up on her last pre- or post-mission physicals. She wasn't positive that Janet had been looking for that one minor detail, but the woman was a thorough doctor.

Janet was also her best friend though, and that would prove to be another meeting she was not looking forward to in the near future. Janet, Teal'c, Daniel, Hammond, the entire base, Cassie… they all would either need to know, or find out through default. It all had to start with someone, though.

Her father, being the one she spoke with the least, and the one that without a doubt she absolutely had to be one-hundred percent totally honest with, was definitely the best person to be the first.

His reaction would gauge everything and, as long as she and Jack survived, they could figure out how and exactly what to tell the others later.

The speakers blared to life once again, bringing her out of her reverie, "Wormhole is engaged."

Her breath held as she waited for her father to emerge, and for a few moments she fantasized that she was just meeting her father for another ol' visit where they might take the time and go down to San Diego to see Mark…

Mark! Dear God…

Her head fell to her hand and the absurdity of her thoughts caught up with her, bringing a chuckle from her throat.

"What're you laughing about?"

She was startled and looked into the eyes of her father, blinking in pleased surprise.

"Dad!" She reached out to hug him. "It's good to see you," she said honestly, forgetting for the moment that she was going to be tearing the rug out from under him at supper.

He smiled back and kept his arms around her shoulder as they moved to leave the 'gate room. "So, what're we doing for the next few days, Sam?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Probably not what you expect," she said under her breath.

"Well, for tonight I was thinking a nice quiet dinner at home, you and Selmak could tell me what interesting adventures you've been on lately, I can tell you about mine…" she paused, looking down for a minute, "Tomorrow we can plan the rest of the week. Let's see about tonight first, though, okay?"

"Sure, Sam." He gently pulled her a little closer in a half-hug as the entered the Control Room. "How is everything, George?"

"Good, Jake, good, you and Selmak?" The General asked, extending his hand in a friendly handshake.

Jacob smiled, "The usual, now, if you'll excuse me, George, I have a dinner date with my daughter here. We'll have to get together at some point during the week for a game of golf though."

"Sounds good, Jake. Have a nice week, Major."

"Thank you, Sir." Somehow, she couldn't help but smile.

They spent the day lazing in her house. Sam was relieved to find that Jack had been pretty thorough in cleaning the house; he'd even put clean sheets on both of the beds. The dishes that they had used for supper last night were put away and anything that he had brought over for evening routines was tucked safely somewhere else - or so she assumed.

Her father had been quietly making himself comfortable and already there was a novel on the coffee table and the unfinished newspaper was lying dissected beside the Laz-y-Boy. One extra mug - which, for a surreal moment she thought was Jack's - sat just above the dishwasher, ready to be loaded. By the time she began supper, her father was thoroughly entrenched in her house and making himself known.

She knew that Jack wouldn't be staying the night; they had talked about it and Sam thought that rubbing the issue in her father's face wouldn't bode well for the eventual acceptance of the fact.

She glanced at the clock as she slipped the chicken into the sauce. Her father had requested something spicy - stemming from the lack of flavor in the Tok'ra diet - and the smell of curry and rice wafted through the room.

She could feel the heartburn already.

"Care to tell me what's on your mind there, Sammy?" Came the voice from the entrance way.

She cringed at the use of the nickname. "Dad… please, how many times have I asked?" Her voice was more a tone of mocked annoyance.

"Hey, at least I didn't use it on base."

"Well, I suppose I have Selmak to thank for that more than you," she jibed.

He walked fully into the kitchen, standing a bit further down the counter, staring at her. "Seriously, Sam, what's different?"

She looked over, raising an eyebrow in a very Teal'c-like expression. "Different?" Her stomach clenched again. Could he know? Could he tell somehow? Could Selmak? How?

"Sam, you're, I don't know… you're glowing… and not in the Goa'uld way."

She cleared her throat and tried not to busy herself with supper. That would surely give her away.

Then, she was saved by the bell, and Sam felt the distaste of the irony and cliché in the back of her throat, though she'd never been more grateful. She gave the curry one last stir, already knowing who was standing at the door, but needing to get her father out of her sight so she could mentally prepare herself.

"Could you get that?"

Jacob paused with his hands on the counter before he nodded shortly and went out to the door. As she stood over her pot, thinking of her father's damn-near psychic ability, she could hear the muffled greetings and cheerful voices between the two men. She was left in silence for a few moments and then she saw him come around the corner.

She'd never been happier to see him.

And he gave the complete picture of normalcy; he wasn't sleeping with her, she wasn't carrying his baby and they weren't going to tell her father about it tonight. He was her CO.

"Sir?" She feigned, seeing the cute little twitch of his mouth that he just couldn't stop.

"Carter," he nodded in greeting. "Interesting image here, never pictured you as much of a domestic."

The glare she shot him could have killed Jaffa twice his size if it were possible, but the more annoying instance was the quiet giggle of her father.

"Don't let her fool you, Jack. She can be one hell of a cook."

She saw a flash of the one liners going through Jack's mind and closed her eyes, wishing the night would end before he could open his mouth and say something really stupid in front of her father. The evening would be hard enough as it was.

"Can I do something for you, Sir?" Oh, how she hoped he would stay on script and quit with the adlibs.

Jacob had moved into the living room and Jack took the opportunity to step a bit closer. "There's a lot you can do for me, Carter, you sure you want to with Dad in the next room though?" He shot his thumb in the direction of the door.

Her face reddened. "Will you knock it off and get serious, I'm nervous enough already," she whispered.

She could see the instant regret in his eyes and felt two inches tall.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood, Sam. Work with me."

"I've worked with you for seven years already. And somehow," she dished the rice into a serving bowl and then gazed at him, "somehow, I never really anticipated this."

"Glorious, isn't it?" He grinned and then with seemingly super-human hearing heard her father come back with enough warning to ask, "Hammond wanted that report that you said you'd finish last night."

"Another one? She's spending time with me, Jack. Tell George to shove a sock in it."

Jack turned on his heels with an amused look. "Me, Jake? I think that might have some serious impact on my career." He turned back to Sam, hoping she would know how to get her father to ask him to stay for supper. He quirked an eyebrow so only she could see and with a smile added, "But, damn, Carter, that smells good."

"You seem surprised that my daughter can actually cook, Jack. Maybe you should stay and have a sample of one of her specialties…"

Jack looked over at him, "Specialties, eh? See, I find that funny from someone who always says she can't cook."

Jacob raised an eyebrow this time. "Really?"

Sam reached up to grab a third plate. "Fine, Colonel, you're staying. But if I end up cooking for you guys on every mission, you can find yourself a new Theoretical Astrophysicist."

Jacob moved over to the cabinet and grabbed an extra glass, then took the dish and silverware away from Sam. "Come on, Jack, we men can set the table while the 'little lady' finishes serving up the food."

Sam's hands steadied her on the counter, and her head hung for a minute. "If this goes on all night so help the two of you…."

Jack grinned playfully and Sam watched in satisfaction at the outcome of manipulating her father. Not so bad, she thought as she finished throwing ingredients into little bowls and placing them on the table. She watched wholeheartedly as Jack and her father discussed the merits of the Colorado Avalanche against the Minnesota Wild and how he was going to have to drag him to a game while he 'was in town,' even if Minnesota wasn't playing.

"Come on, let's eat," she grinned, bringing the main dish and placing it in the middle of the table while the other two sat down. "Wine? Beer?" she asked, looking between the men.

The contrasting looks were highly amusing given the situation and Sam guarded her smile. Jack looked a little at a loss, wanting a beer, but knowing that she couldn't have one herself. Jacob however, looked entirely content with saying, "Beer."

Jack blinked and at an apparent loss for words, shook his head instead. Sam wondered if he was making the sacrifice in deference to her situation or because he just didn't feel like drinking right before telling her father that she was pregnant with his child.

"You sure?" she asked, purposefully avoiding the 'sir' that begged to be added to that question.

"Yeah, I'll stick with cola for the evening."

She smiled sweetly at him. "You're in luck, I have some regular. The store was out of diet."

She made her way over the fridge and prepared the drinks while she listened to him talk.

He made a slight face at her. "I'll never understand how you can drink that stuff."

She entered the room, shrugged and placed the drinks on the table, "I've told you, I like the taste better."

He rolled his eyes briefly, and she noticed her father watching their friendly banter. She carefully placed her father between the two of them, at the head of the table, and took her seat listening to his reply.

"Whatever…"

And so it went on: Jack playing with both her and Jacob in an effort to ease her mind about the life-altering moment that was fast approaching. She was careful of her words, her movements and the amount of time she spent looking at the man that she was facing.

Jacob raised his hands.

"What's going on?" He flat out asked.

They both froze, looking at him in abject horror, but it was Jack that recovered first. No matter how much they kept telling themselves that they would be spilling the story to him, they were avoiding it like the 'Touch' from the Land of Light.

Jack cleared his throat. "What do you mean, Jake?"

Jacob gestured to both of them, and then firmly at Sam. "You… You're watching yourself like a hawk; you're analyzing everything you say. And you," he turned to Jack, "You're over… overcompensating."

Silence fell and with it went the bottom of Sam's stomach. This was it.

Jack seemed so calm. How did he do it? Was it his black-ops training? She could feel the panic start to rise within her. Why had she been so silly as to believe, for even just a second, that they could fool him till after the meal was completely over.

Her breathing quickened slightly and she wanted to curl up right then and there and just sink into a huge hole in the floor. Maybe Thor could save her. The beaming device had seemed to work pretty well, and after all, she had helped to save the Asgard home world from complete destruction from the Replicators hadn't she?

"Sam?"

She opened her eyes and stared into Jack's, "Do you want me to take this?"

She swallowed, and then forced a small smile, "No, I'm alright."

She reached across and took a sip of her glass of water. "Dad?" She placed the glass back on the table, knowing that both men had noticed the quiver to her hand. "There's something that the Colonel," she took a breath, "that Jack and I need to tell you…"

"Want some coffee?" Jack suddenly asked, jumping up from his seat. Sam could suddenly see his deep-seeded fear.

"Jack," she reprimanded lightly, her eyes almost pushing him back down into his chair. Sam cast a quick glance at her dismayed father staring slack jawed between the two of them, and then motioned for Jack to retake his seat. She noticed the endearing way he looked so longingly at her as he settled again.

For some reason, Jack's nervousness only fed her confidence and her heart melted at the love his fidgeting hands evoked from her.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Uh, excuse me?" He waved between them, breaking their intense stare. "I'm a little lost on the whole 'Jack' issue, Sam."

"He's not an 'issue,' Dad." Her heart was frantically thudding out a Morse code message of distress, needing to escape the tight confines of her chest: which unfortunately meant her throat.

She could see this going downhill fast. Jacob was moving swiftly into frustrated mode, meaning his temper was going to shorten dramatically.

She looked down slightly, willing her voice to work. How was she going to say this? "Things have… progressed… between us, Dad." She swallowed quickly, licking her lips to replace the rapidly vanishing moisture. "Beyond a CO/2IC sort of relationship."

She raised her eyes to gaze deeply at her father. She needed, more than anything right now to look him in the eye and say the words that were balancing on the tip of her tongue.

"I'm… "

Jacob's stare was intense. She almost wanted to revert to her younger years, blurt out 'I'm sorry' and hope she wouldn't be grounded forever. Only one thing – she wasn't sorry, not in the slightest. They had known what they were doing. Two consenting, loving adults with one thing, possibly two, on their minds. And they had succeeded.

She smiled, slightly going over her memories of that night.

"I'm pregnant, Dad."

She watched with intense fascination as he blinked and then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Sam, I must be getting old. I got the you and…" his chin went to his chest and he looked up again, widening his eyes in stressed acceptance, "Jack part. But…"

"She's pregnant."

Jack's voice was solid and comforting, something that she found a great deal of strength in. He was sitting forward in his chair, his deep eyes keeping hers and supporting her. He glanced for a second at Jacob and then back at her, steady and unmoving.

"What? Sam, really, if this is some kind of sick…"

She rolled her eyes and held up a hand to him, arching an eyebrow at his denial.

"Dad, I'm pregnant with Jack's child."

An insane laugh blurted from his lips for half a second before Jacob spun on Jack. "You little…"

Jack didn't even flinch as Jacob grabbed a hold of his shirt collar, partly pulling him to his feet.

"This is all your fault, you know that? I never should have let her run off to Colorado. She was doing great in Washington. Was right on track for NASA, making all the big steps that she'd dreamed of her entire life. Then she ran off to Colorado, met you, fell in love with the Stargate and started to let her hormones take over, cause her brain apparently decided to go on a little vacation."

Sam sat frozen, shocked by his initial reaction, she'd known it would be bad, she'd never expected this. Tears stung her eyes as she watched Jack's jaw tighten as he ground his teeth, letting her father vent. Until the dam burst.

"Dad!"

"Jacob! That's enough!" Jack yelled at virtually the same instant she did.

Jacob's head bowed, his hands releasing their hold on Jack, who instinctively took a small step back. When his head came up again, the eyes glowed for a minute and it was quite apparent that Selmak was still in control.

Sam saw Jack's clenched jaw twitch in irritation at the residual emotions from Jacob's words, but he didn't do anything stupid. If Jack was anything, he wasn't stupid.

Not where his heart was concerned.

"I must apologize for you father, Samantha." Selmak moved back behind the chairs and away from both of them. He looked up at Sam and sighed. "You must understand that this is a lot for your father to…"

"Don't make excuses for him, Selmak. Let him talk to us himself." Jack ground out, his shoulders square to the man. "I trusted him… we trusted him… to take the time to understand this," he gestured between Sam and himself, and Sam felt something tug at her heart with the way that Jack was moving to defend her. "He's spitting on something he doesn't entirely understand."

Sam moved closer, feeling the need to step in. "Jack," she had come around the table and put a hand on his arm, hoping to calm him a little. "Please…"

He stopped, lowered his eyes slightly, but the tightness in his jaw showed how upset he was. His one arm came up to rest at the small of her back, and she hoped the bit of contact would help to calm him.

"Selmak, Jack is right, you shouldn't make excuses for him, and we do need to talk to him, but please try to help him if it's at all possible. I can't have him trying to kill my child's father, there are enough people out there that would like to do that already."

Jacob smiled slightly the soft glow of his eyes receding, the redness of the face returning, but not quite as vehemently.

Sam watched as Jacob's nose flared in irritation and his jaw clenched as he bit back words he was dying to say. She caught his eyes, stood her ground and found relative comfort in Jack's proximity.

"Dad…" she began, taking one step from Jack's side towards him.

"No," his hand flew up and she could still hear the anger in his voice. His stubborn stand didn't seem to have changed after their plea with Selmak.

And suddenly it beat her down. She stood on a knife-edge and teetered between flying off the handle at him and giving up on him. She'd never been one to give up the battle so quickly, especially where her father was concerned; but his reserved attitude and unstinting feelings irked her.

"You don't want me to be happy, Dad? You don't think that I haven't sacrificed everything I have to the SGC?" She watched her father's eyes scan between herself and Jack and then settle on her, steely with resolve. "I'm taking my future into my hands, and you're blaming him!"

Jack stood there, lightly rubbing a comforting hand around Sam's lower back, hoping it would settle her bristling anger. She'd known that this would be a blow to her relationship with her father, she'd hoped it would be a blow that they could easily bounce back from. So far, it wasn't looking like it.

Jacob stood before them, his face boiling red, his expression one of a fish out of water. His lips and mouth opened and closed repeatedly, like he wanted – needed – to say something but couldn't.

Seeming to regain his composure the slightest little bit, Jacob attempted speech. "Sammy…"

Her eyes glared at him with a fierce fire that she knew hadn't come forth in quite a while. "DON'T even start there, Dad!"

She was so frustrated. She wanted to storm off out of the room. She wanted to slam a door, to act childish just like he was treating her. She wanted him to know how she felt; to understand what was running through her veins.

"Earlier, you asked me what was different. You said I looked like I was glowing. Now, you're treating me as though I have the plague. Has so much changed since Jack arrived?"

This seemed to set Jacob back a notch and he sat down heavily in the dining room chair. Sam watched, unmoved by his apparent display of almost surrender. She could almost hear what it was that he was thinking and she knew without a doubt that she didn't want to hear a word of it.

Silence surrounded them and Sam could feel Jack's hand lightly rubbing her back, even as he remained calm.

"Come on, Sam, let's go sit in the living room."

It was then that she noticed her shaking hands and trembling arms. She felt drained and weak and allowed Jack to lead her into the living room. She observed, disembodied as he knelt before her and cupped her cheek in his palm while he whispered soothing words that she didn't fully understand. She blinked hard and tried to regain her concentration.

"He'll come around, Sam. Your father's a smart man and he would do anything he could to keep you safe and happy."

He watched her intently, leaning in to place a gentle and soothing kiss to her lips. She graced him with a smile as he slowly backed away to look her in the eyes once again.

"I am safe and happy, Jack."

"That's all I've ever wanted for you, Sam." Jacob said from the opening of the living room.

Jack rose, his gaze asking her to stay and talk with her father. "I'm going to make some coffee."

She grasped his hand before he could move very far away, holding it tightly. Jack looked down on her, silently asking if she was alright. She squeezed his hand gently, the small glimpse of a smile creeping across her face. Hoping to convey to him that as long as he were there, she was okay.

He smiled, squeezing her hand in return. "I'll be back soon."

Releasing her hand he exited the room for the kitchen. Sam found it easier to just ignore her father's presence for the moment and lowered her head slightly, cupping her eyes with her palms.

Instinctively, she felt him move closer, felt him sit in the chair across from her. His frustrated sigh, made her wipe her eyes and look up, meeting his gaze with a sad glance of her own.

"What? What else do you have to say, cause you might as well get it off your chest now?" Her words could have been biting, but her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

He sighed and Sam answered him with one of her own.

"I want you to understand, Dad. To really…"

"I do, Sam," he interrupted, his eyes darting out into the empty room for a moment before hopping back to meet hers. "Deep down, I really do understand. You and Mark were the greatest things to ever happen in my life and…" he stopped, his head dropping and shaking in remorse. "Jack's a good man… a great man, if I'm entirely honest with myself. But the father instinct in me is telling me to tell you to run far away from him." He reached out and took a hold of her hand, tugging gently to get her full attention. "I want you safe and happy," he repeated a small, ironic smile lighting his features.

Sam squeezed her father's hand and shook her head. "But I am, Dad. I really am."

"I don't want you to miss out on having kids, Sam. That's not why I was so irrational." He had the grace to look ashamed of his earlier actions and quirked a self-deprecating smile her way. "I just can't help but think that you could find a man who might not end up disappearing on another planet."

She paused, thinking seriously about his words. She'd thought of that aspect, but feeling the heat of the growing life inside of her, she knew that even if he did disappear on another planet, some of him would still be here.

"Do you honestly think that I could maintain a normal relationship with someone who didn't understand my life at the SGC?"

"Sam, it's hard I know, but think about what you're risking here. Think of the implications…"

Her eyes grew slightly cold again. "Do you think I haven't? Do you think that thought hasn't been on my mind every minute of every day for the last three months?" Her breath was shaky as she continued. "After six years of feelings, and attractions, and mixed messages from each other – as well as various other things we've encountered – we crossed the line, went beyond any type of military structural guideline for fraternization."

Blushing slightly, she broke eye contact for a moment, not sure how much of this he needed to hear. "I wouldn't change a thing, Dad, not at all. It's not going to be easy… and, unfortunately, I don't think there's any way that we can be honest with everyone about this. But I need you to know the truth."

They both fell silent and Sam suddenly became aware of the lack of noise coming from the kitchen. She looked up to see Jack standing in the archway, his arms crossed over his chest in a stance of authority. She felt herself being comforted just by his support and turned her attention back to her father.

"Dad, you're the only one who will know the truth of this baby."

He seemed to understand what she was saying and nodded solemnly. Enveloped by the quiet, Sam once again looked to Jack and furrowed her brow. He took a deep breath and raised his eyebrows in silent question, then, as if deciding something, disappeared in to the kitchen.

He came back a moment later carrying two mugs, with steam wafting over their edges. He looked at Sam with love and concern and then cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna go."

Sam had to smile as he didn't even hesitate to kiss her goodbye.

Her hand gently looped around his neck so that she could kiss him properly, even if her father was in the same room, watching them. He broke away more quickly than she would have liked since it would be almost five days before they spent another night in each others' arms.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

He smiled at her, "Sure, no problem. Call me and let me know your plans." He kissed her once more, this time on her forehead, and turned to leave.

He stopped in front of Jacob's seat, extending his hand, "Jacob, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jacob seemed to eye him thoroughly before tentatively accepting the outstretched hand. "You can count on it, Jack."

The handshake was brief and Sam began to feel the butterflies in her stomach pick up their pace at the thought of him leaving. She grabbed one of the mugs he had placed on the coffee table and took a relaxing breath full of steam. Watching as he left, and smiling as he winked in her direction before leaving the house.

They remained silent as she listened to Jack start up his truck and drive away.

Sam blinked and looked at Jacob expectantly. She had pretty much said what she had wanted to, and ardently hoped that the words would be enough to work on her father's stubbornness. But as she watched him, she noticed a light enter his features and he relaxed back into his chair.

He took a deep breath and then caught her gaze. "A grandkid, huh?"

She huffed in amusement, but could see that there was something else that he wanted to know.

"What do you want to know, Dad?"

He looked chagrined at the way that she so easily depicted his mood, but sat forward again. "It's not that I'm not happy for you, Sam; I've always known that you've wanted children of you own. Given what Jolinar could have done to you, it's a miracle."

"I know that, Dad." Her hand drifted to her stomach and she couldn't help but smile at the reality of her pregnancy.

"You're giving up a lot for Jack."

She swallowed, trying to coat her throat. Of course he would pick up on the one thing that still worried even her. "I realize that, Dad…" her voice trailed off for a moment. "We've worked together, so close, for so long… I've known I had feelings for him for years. I've known, without a doubt, that I was in love with him since last year."

Her eyes met his, "When I asked him to take a symbiant it went against everything he believed in, everything he'd fought for, and everything that made him human. But it was also the only thing that would keep him alive, and that was all that mattered to me."

Jacob silently nodded his understanding allowing her to take a deep breath and continue.

"I would love nothing more than for the two of us to be together, openly, and for things to be good. But that isn't the world – the universe – that we live in. Neither one of us can easily retire, easily leave the military or our Chain of Command, and continue with the work that we both live for. And our work is too important to both of us for either of us to have to give it up. We do have the right to be happy though, and if it means that things can't be perfect, and that several sacrifices need to be made on both our parts, then so be it."

Jacob sat silently, his lips pursed as he watched his daughter list her reasons.

"But I think, Dad, that I'm giving a lot up for me, too. I want this: a child and Jack in any capacity that I can have them. I've sacrificed so much for the cause of good, that I think it can cut me some slack."

Jacob chuckled and Sam could see the growing acceptance in his face and eyes. He reached out and took her hand, his voice soft as he said, "I just want you to be happy." He squeezed her hand and then sighed again. "I'm sorry that I assumed, Sam. I'm sorry that I didn't think that you hadn't thought this through. I've heard Jack say more than a few times that you never stop thinking things through - so why would this have been any different?"

Sam felt the sting of tears prick at her eyes and didn't bother trying to delay their appearance. They trickled gently down her cheek and then dropped onto their combined hands.

"I can see you're happy." He cocked his head to the side and cast her a mischievous smile. "I can still pull off the 'mean father' bit tomorrow, can't I?"

Sam coughed through her tears and smiled back at him. "Dad…"

He just smiled at her gently. "It'll take me a little bit to get used to, you know. But I'll take this promise to heart: I will support you when the time comes. Cause no matter what, you're still my daughter and that kid is a quarter mine."

The smile she gave him could have probably lit up the room.

"You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that." Sam stood, taking the few steps around the coffee table to stand beside Jacob's chair. Seeing her approach, he stood and welcomed her into his warm embrace.

"How could I not support you? After all, you're the only 'Little Girl' that I have." She could feel him smile, knowing how much she hated terms of endearment like that, and still couldn't suppress rolling her eyes.

"Gee, thanks, Dad."

Wiping her tear-stained cheeks, she broke the hug. "Come on, we have dishes and stuff to clear off and a week together to plan."

(( ))

Jack put on a false face of confidence as he opened his door to allow Jacob into his house. The phone call at 10:30 this morning, informing him of his arrival at 12:30 had left Jack pacing his house for two hours.

He alternated between wanting to beg for mercy and wanting to grab the man by the throat and shake some sense into him. Of course, he'd never, ever again garner Sam's favor if he did something like that.

And that just wasn't an option.

Jacob stood in Jack's entryway with an arched eyebrow and a lurking smile. Jack wondered what had happened last night after he had left to have Jacob on the verge of joking with him.

"I suppose I can get right to the point and speak man to man, right, Jack?"

Jack looked surprised. "The point being?"

"Hurt my daughter and I'll kill you?" Jacob said matter of factly.

"Ah." Jack stepped back further into the living room and gestured for Jacob to join him. "That point."

"Yes, Jack, that point. It's a very big one in my book."

Jack sat in the center of his sofa, on the edge of the cushion, "I can completely understand that, Jake. I would never do anything to hurt Sam, you should know that. We've both been through a lot together, we've given our lives for each other and taken lives for each other. I am completely, one-hundred percent committed to her."

As Jack paused, Jacob took the opportunity to step in. "You would think the two of you got together and went over what you were going to say to me."

A small smile broke out across Jack's face, and he wondered if Jacob could tell just by looking at him how much he cared for Sam.

"Jake, I've been a father before, and I know I messed that whole situation up royally. I don't intend to make the same mistakes this time, and I'm hoping I won't make too many new ones either. This isn't going to be easy for either of us, but I'm willing to do whatever I have to and let Sam do whatever she has to for it to work."

Jacob seemed to be studying him intently and after a moment, he started to sweat - something he had sworn he would never do. Suddenly, he sighed dramatically and leaned back in the chair, his lips pursed.

"So, when the kid is born… she's staying home with it?"

"We haven't discussed that yet."

"Are you going to be retiring soon?"

"Haven't discussed that yet, either." Jack grimaced, hanging his head.

"And when the rest of the base hears that you've impregnated my daughter?"

"Geez, Jacob! You make it sound so…" he waved his hands, at a loss for words.

"Crude? It's kind of how it was thrown in my lap there, Jack. And the two of you seem to know what you want, but have no idea how you're going to be making it work."

Jack ran a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes slightly in frustration. "Does it matter that we don't have things planned down to their finest detail, Jake? We know this is going to be a challenge, a big challenge, and we want to be able to adjust to the changes as they come. What really matters is that we both want this, we both want it to work, and we both are willing to do whatever becomes necessary to make it work. If that means Sam wants to stay at home with the baby, then that's fine with me. If it means that I need to retire, then that's fine, and I'll do it in a heartbeat. But we're going to reach those hurdles when we come to them, and we'll tackle them together."

"God, Jack… you sound downright domesticated." Jacob crowed in amusement. He shook his head. "I know, Jack. I know you'll do anything for Sam and the baby. There's just so much going on, you know? And now this?" He sighed, squinting his eyes as he thought.

Jack stood and went into the kitchen, grabbing a beer for both himself and his guest and sat back down with a huff. They sat in silence for a moment and then Jack couldn't help but start fidgeting.

"She learned that from you, you know."

"What? I find it hard to believe that Major Samantha Carter, Ph.D. would learn anything from me."

Jacob rolled his eyes and Jack assumed that the older man had caught on to his 'dumb' act. "That fidgeting thing. She's learned a lot of good things from you," he said.

Suddenly, Jacob stood and moved to the window. "I should go spend some more time with my daughter."

Jack grunted and then pursed his lips. "We don't have to do the… 'hug' thing, do we?"

Jacob smiled and his head bowed slightly. "No, Jack, we don't. A good, firm handshake will be fine."

He turned toward Jack, extending his hand, once he grasped it he continued. "She wants you to come to dinner tonight. For a nice, civil dinner. Apparently, she feels the need to make up for last night – or so she claims." He paused, starting again before Jack could interrupt, "Personally, I think she just misses you and doesn't want me to know how much time the two of you really have been spending together lately. She knows I won't ask her when the last time she slept alone was…"

Jack stood there, a little unsure as to how to continue, "Jake, if you're seriously uncomfortable with this…"

"Don't be silly, I acted slightly incongruously last night. Let me cook for the two of you tonight and make up for it."

Jack smiled, "As long as I have a verbal guarantee that my food won't be poisoned, you've got a deal."

Jacob couldn't help but laugh at Jack's easy acceptance. "You'll just have to trust me on that one, Jack." He looked back out the window.

Surrounded by a calming air, Jack's eyes began to wander his living room, resting on the mantelpiece that was adorned with pictures of SG1 and all other important people. Janet sat with Cassie under a tree with Jack-the-dog, laughing at something. There was one of Teal'c sitting under the same tree on the other side reading a book and then there was his favorite: the requisite Jack and Sam picture.

He suffered a smile at the warmth in his heart and turned to Jacob. "So, how're you getting home?"

"Cab," he shrugged.

"Sam home?" He asked casually. Jacob just lifted an eyebrow and smiled.

Jack straightened his shoulders. "How 'bout I give you a ride home, Jacob?"


End file.
